Georgiaball
Georgiaball |nativename = საქართველობურთი Sakartveloburti|founded=1991|predecessor = Georgian SSRball|successor = |ended = |gender = |language = Georgian Abazgi Russian Ossetian|hates = Vodka, Communism, Trks, Soviets/Russians, being confounded with Georgiaball (state) or Englandball|intospace = Maybe in a few years.|government = Unitary semi-presidential republic|capital = Tbilisiball|religion = Orthodoxy (main) Islam |friends = Ukraineball EUball Lithuaniaball Finlandball USAball Israelcube Armeniaball Azerbaijanball Iranball Japanball Latviaball Belarusball (sometimes) South Koreaball (Sometimes) Russiaball (sometimes) Estoniaball Germanyball Franceball Greeceball Bulgariaball Romaniaball Serbiaball Turkeyball|likes = Junior Eurovision, playing Rugby(Lelo), drink Wine, Georgian nature, dancing (Sukhishvili Ballet)|affiliation = Vodka removal|enemies = Commies Clay removers Vodka Name stealer Traitors Hungaryball (Hates me because of Ukraine) Belarusball (sometimes) Palestineball Armeniaball (sometimes) Azerbaijanball (sometimes) Crimeaball Flag stealer WE DON'T WANNA PUTIN! Western Saharaball|image = 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg|caption = Vodka Remover|food = Khachapuri, Khinkali, Lobiani, Lobio, Churchkhela|reality = ���� Republic of Georgia/საქართველოს რესპუბლიკა ����|personality = Proud, thug, hospitable, stronk, arrogant as f***|type =Kartvelian (Georgian is of super unique, not found anywhere except for Basque Country...maybe) |notes = Looks like Englandball,Finlandball,Swedenball, Denmarkball,Norwayball and Icelandball and HE IS NOT A STATE!!!|bork = Wine Wine or Tbles Tbles or Kartvel Kartvel or Khachapuri Khachapuri|status = Currently has some kind of a “cold civil war” between liberals and normal people nationalists.|onlypredecessor = Georgian SSRball|predicon = Georgian SSR|military = Not powerful}} This article is about the countryball in the Caucasian region. For the stateball in USAball, see Georgiaball (state). [https://www.facebook.com/GeorgiaballOfficial Georgiaball] (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is a countryball in the Caucasian region of Eurasia. Georgiaball should never be confused with the თვითმარქვია USA state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka, to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash, and to the southeast by Kebab. It's claim to fame is that Joseph Stalin's from the country. Georgiaball can also into weird alphabet like Armeniaball, some even look like hands. Sometimes Japanball use its alphabet to create emoticons like ლ(^ε^ლ), also ღ is not a heart but our super unique letter from our super unique alphabet, which can not be found in any other language, except every second language. Stalin's Mission was completed! Relationships Friends: * Polandball - They like eachother very much and hate Russiaball. DEFEND KURWA! * USAball - Our close friend and ally, help us and hate that son of b**** a******. His son is a rip off though. * Finlandball - We both are vodka removers! I applaud you for successfully defending your homeland during the Winter War. I wish I was like you. * Romaniaball - Good friend, he recognized my independence from vodka in 1918 and he also likes to removes vodka! but he has no reflection in mirror. * Lazicaball - He is brother of Georgiaball, and a friend of the Kebab. * Armeniaball -The best neighbour. Always arguing but secretly good friends with long history. Also makes good lavash. BUT STOP SUPPORTING VODKA!!! AND GIB LORE BACK!! 1918 NEVER FORGET!!! * Azerbaijanball - Frenemies. Gibs oil, and a good boy, but he's a Kebab and also Muslim, so Georgiaball feels about him controversially. Also, David Gareja Monastery is mine, stop claimings my clay. And we want to tell you that we're the original settlers of the Caucasus GIB BACK SAINGILO!! * Iranball - We two are of best friends. We like us each other and thank you for not of recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball. * Ukraineball-best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. * Israelcube - Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like each other alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by Ukraineball. *Baltics - Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, Estoniaball. * Japanball - We both hate stupid Russia. nice autos, interesting culture, gibed monies. but he's strange as f***... * Greeceball -He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and dunnot want to return it. (PAY DENBTS GREECE). Also orthodox. * Turkeyball - Thanks for the pipe work. '''Enemies: * Russiaball - უსინდისო პროჭო დააბრუნე რაც მომპარე!! აფხაზეთი და სამაჩაბლო თუ გაპატიო! დააბრუნე სოჭი! დააბრუნე დვალეთი!! ნუ აქეზებ სეპარატისტებს ჩემ ქვეყანაში! ძირს პუტინი! ძირს თქვენი დიქტატურა! გამოუშვით ჩეჩნები და ინგუშები და გაუშვით თქვენი ჯარი ჩვენი ქვეყნიდან!!!. Tries to annex kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball. is of worst neighbor. Vodka remover since 1800. when Russian Empireball annexed Kartli-Kakhetiball! Also NEVER FORGET 1801!! GEORGIEVSKY TRAKTAT WAS OF LIES!! 1828 AND 1921 NEVER FORGET!!! HOW DARE YUO REMOVING ME FROM MY CLAY?!?!? 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! * Georgiaball (state)-Name stealer.I am centuries older than you are so change name already! * Separatists-You are of my clay!! Separatism ''''Abkhaziaball'''' is of my son, stole by Russiaball. now Russiaball trying to anschluss him, to have a large black sea coast. Abkhaziaball is very very beautiful, Russiaball doesn't have something like that. I of believing I can live with peace with my son Abkhaziaball after Russiaball get f*** away from this region and we will live together and became part of EUball family. now time to talk about South Ossetiaball they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from Russkies, Russkies is of wanted kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. i don't hate Ossetiaball, at all Georgiaball is multicultural country.. there lives Armens, Azris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russia is of Evil. modern Mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz!'' Seriously, don't secede. Stolen Clay / Old Territories "Evil Vodka and Kebabs stole my lands when I was attacked by evil russkies! (Bolsheviks) They stole Sochiball and Dvaletiball! they also stole Saingiloball and Loreball from me and gave it to Azeri and Armenia! but I don't hate Azeriball and Armeniaball for that. In same time evil kebab (Ottoman Empire) attacked me and stole from most important territory from which is called Tao-Klarjeti (Lazetiaball) Quotes * ''Deus vult! * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball is of Georgian clay * REMOVE VODKA * I'm not of Russian but some of my people speak Russian * I'm not of State * WE DON'T WANNA PUTIN! Gallery Artwork 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg Georgiaballw.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Georgiaball2004.png|How he looked in 1990-2004 Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Georgia_Armenia_-_I_Had_Fun_Once.png Armenia_Music_is_Best_Music.png BqtqFFB.png Georgia_has_into_disambiguation.jpg Hat_of_Georgia.png Russo-Georgian_War.png georgia Recognizes Artsakh.png GLxXkn4.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. 4ajmhKf.png Invasions.png S6ukqVN.png Z1tvf5E.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Cant Into Fake.png War Flags.png Caucasus in a Nutshell Part 1.png Shitty Neihbors.png Language Oppresion.png es:Georgiaball pl:Georgiaball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Neutral Category:Caucasoid Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:The Kartvelian Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Asia Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers Category:Cross Category:Black Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Crusaders Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Removers Category:Vodka haters Category:Pro Israel Category:Seperatist remover Category:GUAM Category:Former kebab removers Category:Caucasia Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Future NATOballs Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pariah State